Hotel Roosevelt
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash.][RLSB][MWPP era] “So,” Sirius says from inside the bathroom. “How warm will it be in Newcastle?” Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter take a road trip! Request from HelplessRomantic. Loosely based off the song 'Hotel Roosevelt' from Augustana.
1. Part 1 : Sirius Comes

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, would you honestly think that I'd be posting fanfiction?

_AN_: I asked in the first chapter of Black Quest (thanks for the load of reviews, for anyone who reviewed:D You guys rule!) for ideas for another story, and my friend Lily had a request more than an idea, but it counts – so beware randomness – my first ever R/S road trip story. XD

Sirius is covered in mud. There is dirt on his face, his clothing, and his shoes, all splattered. It's raining, but it's not cleaning him. It's simply making him slip into the mud and onto the floor more and more. Sirius laughs. He doesn't really care; he was born to like the rain and the mud.

The house isn't in sight with all the sleet blocking it, but Sirius can see it if he squints. At least it's not hailing.

He runs forward in a slippery skip, and hanging onto the porch pole, he traipses up the stairs and the wood squeaks beneath him. The paint on the railings is peeling off, and the tiny roof that's covering the porch above him is so noisy as each raindrop hits the slates.

He knocks on the door with white knuckles. "Mooony!" He says loudly, his voice being overpowered by the heavy rain. _Drip_,_ drip_, _drip_, goes his jacket.

He knocks and rings the bell at the same time, _ding_, _ding_, _ding_, echoing through the walls so that even Sirius hears it.

The faint sound of footsteps comes toward the door, and the creak of the wood swinging open is revealed.

Through the crack a woman peers through it, her eyes zipping sideways before they fall upon Sirius, grinning broadly on the porch. He waves for a moment.

"Hello." Sirius greets politely.

"Remus!" The woman calls, and opens the door a bit more. "Your friend is here!"

More footsteps echo, but these are more rapid and excited footsteps. A final _thud_ is heard as Remus jumps off of the last step and bolts toward the door.

"Sirius!" He screams, and reaches over to unlock the door. "You look a _mess_–"

"The extra sheets are in the closet, dear–" Remus' mother tells him. "–make sure that there's a place on the floor for him to sleep–" She fusses, and smiles warmly at Sirius.

"Isn't it _humid_ out there? You wouldn't expect that in the end of June–" Remus rambles, his hand fastened on Sirius' wrist. Sirius and Remus can't stop smiling.

He runs up the stairs with Sirius in pursuit, and opens the door to his room, which is nothing but small, dreary gray walls and a bed.

"You're parents weren't mad about my arrival, then?"

"No," Remus says. "They were kind of excited to meet my best friend."

Sirius smiles, and shakes his head viciously, water flying about.

"Can't you do that in the bathroom, Padfoot?" Remus asks bitterly, shielding his face.

He shrugs. "I need a shower, anyway."

"Do you need extra clothes?"

"I brought some." Sirius says, and closes the door to the adjoining bathroom.

"Where?" Remus asks.

"My suitcase."

"And where's your suitcase?"

"The porch, still." Sirius' muffled voice says, and Remus can hear running water. Sighing, he walks swiftly downstairs and retrieves the drenched suitcase off of the porch.

"Your water was cold." Sirius says, taking the suitcase from him. There's a towel wrapped messily around him.

"You took forever in there. It gets cold if you use up all the warm water."

"It doesn't happen like that in Hogwarts." Sirius complains.

"Is this Hogwarts?" Remus retorts, as he goes back into the bathroom to change. "Did you bring all of your stuff?"

"I think so," Sirius responds from the bathroom. "If not I won't go back there to get more."

"You're sixteen, and you're afraid to see your house?"

"Not my house," He says back. "As much as my parents."

Remus shrugs and picks up some of his clothing from his closet. He grabs for a suitcase under his bed and unzips it, folding his pants neatly and putting them in the corner of his suitcase. He smoothes the front subconsciously.

"So," Sirius says from inside the bathroom, the door muffling his voice. "How warm will it be in Newcastle?"

"I looked it up. The average high is 61 and the average low is 48."

"Warmest temperature ever?"

"84 degrees." Remus responds promptly, and folds a pair of socks.

"Okay. Then I guess I won't need my mittens?"

"No," He says back. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Almost. Can you hand me my hair gel?" Sirius asks.

Remus bends down and searches through Sirius' suitcase. He holds up a lime green bottle and examines the label before slipping it through the door.

"Thanks." Sirius says.

He nods at the door and continues packing his pants.

"Who'll be driving?"

"Obviously I, because I'm the only one who's ever even learned Muggle road signs." Remus states.

"Yeah." The door opens and Sirius comes out, dressed and relaxed.

"Done?"

"Yeah," He says again. "Why is your room so dreary, Moony? It's so gray."

"Thanks," Remus says sarcastically. "But I don't spend so much time in here anyway."

"Where do you go then?"

"The study. I read in there."

"I shouldn't be surprised." Sirius mutters, and falls onto Remus' bed. Remus winces.

"I just made my bed, Sirius."

"Just for me? Aww…" The Animagus brushes off playfully, smiling.

There's a soft knock on the door. "Boys? Would you like some sandwiches?"

It opens to Remus' mother, holding a platter of bread and butter, setting it down on her son's bed. "Just don't eat on the sheets."

Sirius picks up a sandwich. "When are James and Peter coming?"

"Tomorrow, I guess," He says, shrugging. "Did you bring a toothbrush?"

"No. But I brought a hairbrush."

"Of course you did," Remus says, rolling his eyes. "Do you at least have toothpaste?"

"What would I do with toothpaste without a toothbrush?"

"You once played a prank on Snape with toothpaste." Remus reminds him.

Sirius laughs. "That was hilarious."

"Hilarious, maybe. But you used up more than four tubes." He says sternly, trying to show him that he didn't approve.

"Don't give me that face," Sirius says. "You thought it was funny, too."

"It'll be raining on Friday, so do you have an umbrella?" Remus asks, and Sirius shakes his head. "Fine, we can share mine," He mumbles. "And we'll walk home on Wednesday."

"Walk?"

"After driving, of course," Remus reasons, and goes into the bathroom to fetch his toiletries. "How much shampoo did you bring?"

"Five bottles. And they smell of chocolate beans!" The next second he waves the opened bottle under Remus' nose.

"Not bad. I can smell toffee." He comments, and stuffs his own shampoo in his suitcase.

"I can too," Sirius bends down to his own suitcase and puts the bottle onto the bottom. "And I brought firewhiskey." He holds up a velvet box and shows it eagerly to Remus.

"No more drinks tonight. Or tomorrow. Not when we'll be driving." Remus tells him sternly, and snatches up the velvet box.

There is a small silence as Remus keeps on packing and Sirius lays on the bed.

"This will be a fun summer."

_AN_: This isn't over. Yet. And what's funny is that I wrote the first chapter first, and then I saw the lyrics to Hotel Roosevelt. Haha! _Augustana_ is awesome. Anyway, love for Lily otherwise known as the awesome HelplessRomantic here at fanfic. Love to all, review please!!

Love,

JULIA :D ;O :P

_Hotel Roosevelt – By Augustana_

_Last call, for the moon tonight,  
read all, rain on Friday night,  
take back all the things I said,  
lay down, rest your pretty head now..._

_Last call, no more drinks tonight,  
and it's not your fault, its time to walk away from,  
this velvet box, full of alcohol,  
and TV talks, gone on far too long_

_take anything that's better for me...  
take anything that's better for you...  
take anything that's better for me...take it now..._

_shut up, I'm wrong, I know...but we can't talk about it,  
all the wars we won, but we're still walking home,  
don't give me your reasons, for all my bad intentions,  
new york...LA..hey man, you know its all the same..._

_last call, everyone go home,  
and take all the LA rain in,  
because it won't fail too much more this year,  
the summer's gone, but I'm still right here..._


	2. Part 2 : James and Peter Arrive

Both of them are squeezed together under a fuzzy warm blanket, sitting on the worn couch while watching TV, Sirius making comments about the electricity.

"So this is electric TV thingy or whatever."

Remus looks over at Sirius. "Er – just call it a television."

"Can I add the word _thingy_ to the end?"

Remus sighs, flicking the remote up and turning off the television.

"Whatever."

Sirius smiles, and curls farther under the blanket, giving a playful shiver.

"I hope you don't mind if I scoot closer, Moony. This blanket is tiny." Sirius says, his body wiggling leftways towards Remus. He snuggles closer to him.

"Comfortable, Padfoot?" Remus asks after a moment, looking up at the ceiling.

"When will Prongs and Wormtail come?" Sirius says, ignoring Remus' question.

"I've already told you," He responds. "Probably tomorrow."

"Morning?"

"Probably evening," Remus scoffs. "They're always late…"

"So… what do you wanna do?"

Remus inhales. "Er…" He exhales. "I dunno…" And he inhales again.

"You sound funny when you breathe."

"Oh, so should I stop breathing then?" Remus asks with a scowl.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. Or perhaps we can bake cookies!"

Remus looks critically from Sirius, to the luminous red alarm clock, reading the letters _11:00_. He sighs.

"My parents are already asleep."

"That's what makes it so much fun!" Sirius says eagerly. Remus regrets giving him that ice tea that evening. Perhaps too much caffeine…?

"So we would have to be extra quiet."

Sirius presses a finger to his lips, and then zips up his mouth like a zipper, throwing away the key like a little five year old keeping a promise.

"All done!" He whispers.

"I'm tired, Sirius." Remus complains, leaning back on the couch.

"Well, I wanna do something.

Remus looks from the kitchen to where Sirius is already running through dares in his head.

"I pick baking cookies." He says wearily, and Sirius jumps up squealing.

"_Quiet!_" He reminds snappishly, and walks into the kitchen, getting out a bowl.

"This will be sooooo fun, Moony!" He squeals excitedly, clapping quietly.

Remus shoots him a glare. "Keep your energy low, Padfoot."

But Sirius is already searching through cupboards getting out flour, eggs, water, chocolate chips, sugar, and other various ingredients, all laying them on the counter.

"When I was younger," He explains, grabbing the milk. "I used to make cookies all the time when I was angry at my parents. They would always send me to my room and then they would go to bed, so I would leave my room and slam all the cupboard doors I could in the kitchen. And then I would have the nicest dozens of cookies, all misshapen, some filled with chocolate and some filled with warm sugar… and they were all for me."

Remus smiles at the thought of Sirius making cookies at midnight, stuffing the insides of them with sugar.

"That's why I know this recipe so well." Sirius continues, pouring chocolate chunks into the bowl.

Getting out the tablespoon spoons, Remus joins him.

---

More than an hour had passed, the clock beeping _12:00_ eerily at them. They hadn't bothered to keep quiet, not even Remus. They were both covered in flour and the finished dough, in some cases. Remus was laughing so loudly, and couldn't help doing it every time Sirius threw a handful of flour his direction or plopping it on his head.

Running a hand through his hair, flour spitting in all directions, Sirius stirs the dough.

"A bit… runny. Perhaps not enough flour."

"We got most of it on us and the floor instead of the bowl." Remus reasons, smiling, and dips his finger into the dough.

"It's like pancake batter."

"Yum." Sirius comments, licking his own finger.

"Then I guess we'll make a cookie pancake." Remus says, licking the rest of his finger, when he all of a sudden feels Sirius' finger come in contact with his nose, letting a gooey cookie-pancake substance rest there and trickle gently down the skin.

Sirius laughs and leans forward with a smile, grabbing a towel. Remus grabs his wrist, shaking his head. "That will smear the grease, Pads."

Without further hesitation, Sirius decides on the only other way to get the batter off, and licks it off of his nose.

Jumping backwards, Remus touches his nose disbelievingly.

However, he knows that Sirius is just playing, so he grabs a handful of batter and smears it over Sirius' face.'

Spitting, Sirius wipes it from his eyes.

"Can I have some help here, Remus?"

Laughing, Remus takes his finger and draws it down Sirius' cheek, licking it afterwards. "Grab some soap, Siri. Perhaps a mop too."

They clean they're faces and change into their pajamas, laying their flour-covered clothes into the laundry basket, after putting the batter into a large circle shaped skillet and putting it into the oven.

They sit by the oven after they clean the floor and counter, waiting for the _ding_ that their cookie-pancake is done.

It takes fifteen minutes until both of them jump up and take the steaming cookie out and place it on the floor. They pry the pieces from the perhaps a bit-too-gooey-dough and lick their fingers until the entire pan is empty but still nice and hot.

"It's two in the morning, Siri. Can we please sleep now?" Remus asks tiredly, placing the pan in the sink.

"Fine. Do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"We'll see." Remus says, grabbing Sirius' hand and dragging him up the stairs.

---

He's lying on the floor on a lumpy air mattress, facing the bed where Remus is on, sleeping peacefully, which is about two feet above him.

Sighing, Sirius climbs out of his 'bed' and shakes Remus.

"Rem? Remmmuuusss? Moony?" He asks quietly, shaking him again. Remus grunts.

"What do you want?"

"I'm cold down there. I'm lonely too. Can't I get in the bed?"

"And make me get out of it onto the floor so _I'm_ lonely and cold?" Remus grumbles sleepily.

"No," Sirius whispers. "I wanna come in here _with_ you."

Grunting, Remus slides over to give Sirius some room. Smiling, Sirius climbs under the blanket and hugs Remus for just a moment.

"Thanks, Moony."

And he can almost feel Remus' muscle twitch as he smiles.

---

Remus is always the first to wake up. For him, he wakes up when the birds wake up, which is promptly around six in the morning. Yawning, he looks over, where Sirius has snuggled up to him, breathing calmly. He grins at the sight before taking Sirius' hand off of his shoulder and climbs out of the bed, changing into his 'on-the-road clothes' and tiptoeing to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

It's already seven when he wakes Sirius up, all ready and dressed.

"What is wrong, Remus, is it even daylight?"

"Just because it isn't _noon_, Pads, doesn't mean that you can't wake up at this time." Remus scolds, swatting Sirius across the head to wake him up a bit more.

"Do I have to get up?"

"You'll miss breakfast."

"Is your family already up?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah. Come _on_."

Grunting, he rubs his eyes. "I'll be sleeping the car today, you know."

"Fine. As long as you're not sleeping all day. Now _get up_ before I bring the water pitcher." Remus warns, smiling, and swiftly moves down the stairs.

Sirius flops back down onto the bed.

---

"Where's Sirius?"

"Asleep upstairs."

"But – it's _noon_." James retorts.

"I know. He wouldn't get up this morning." Remus says, shrugging.

"Sorry we're a bit late," Peter says apologetically. "I couldn't find my shoes because _James_, here, had hid them."

James snickers. "So can we come in?" He asks, inviting himself in and stepping into the house. He smiles. "Remus, my good friend," He says, grinning, in a wickedly weird tone. "How good it is to see you." And he hugs him a bit too hard.

"Er… you're squeezing my lungs into my stomach, James – _please_ let go–"

"SIRIUS!" James screams, ignoring Remus and letting go of him, running up the stairs. Peter sighs, dropping his suitcases.

"He's been a bit… enthusiastic."

"So has Sirius," Remus shares bitterly. "We made a cookie pancake at midnight yesterday."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"We were… er, sleeping, I guess." Peter says blandly. They can both hear James' eager shouts wafting downstairs.

"So how did you get here?"

"We took floo powder to Sirius' house actually… we thought he would still be there. And his parents went berserk, and not only because we got ash all over the carpet but because we were filthy Gryffindors who were friends of filthy Sirius… er, apparently they weren't aware that he left. So we walked to your house."

"Were you okay?" Remus asks worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, we were fine. James shot a couple of Stunning Spells blindly and we just ran out of the house. They don't like us very much, I think."

Remus laughs, and then they hear the loud and fast thumping of James breathlessly coming back down the stairs.

"Yeah, Sirius is up. He's coming." James says, winking at Remus.

"How did you get him up?"

"Jumped on the bed, jumped on _him_, I guess." He replies, smiling.

"SIRIUS! _SIRIUS BLACK!!_" Remus says irritably, shouting up the stairs. He hears a muffled reply. "IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE WITHIN THE NEXT _MINUTE_ WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!!"

He can hear Sirius going into the shower walking around his room as the floorboards creak above Remus' head.

"Mum? Dad? We're gonna leave in about… ten minutes," Remus walks over to the kitchen where his parents are eating. "After Sirius finishes upstairs and James and Peter get something to eat."

"Alright then. There are pancakes in the kitchen, boys." Mrs. Lupin says to James and Peter, who nod and head into the kitchen.

"So you have everything packed? Clothes? Toothpaste? Toothbrushes? Hairbrushes? Shampoos? Cameras? Snacks? Blankets? Sleeping bags? Flashlights?"

James nodded, trying to follow along as he stuffed a piece of a pancake into his mouth.

Sirius storms down the stairs, his hair wet and his skin still damp.

"Hey," He says with a nod. "Are those pancakes?"

James tosses him one. "Eat up," He pats a spot on his wrist. "We're leaving in two minutes."

Groaning, Sirius slumps down in a chair. "But I'm sooo very tired.

"We could have gone to bed earlier. You _insisted_ on making cookies."

"It was a cookie-pancake, Rem."

"If you're so tired why don't you have something… caffienish?" Peter suggests, looking in the fridge.

"How about some more iced tea, huh, Rem?" He says, winking. "That thing spiked me up real right."

Remus scoffs but pours him a glass anyway. "Drink fast, then."

"Why can't I have actual firewhiskey to spike me up instead?"

"Because that's for _me_, you dolt." Remus says bitterly, sticking his tongue out at Sirius.


	3. Part 3 : Day One Of Driving

Sirius and James are skipping as they reach the van in the garage. Remus' mother doesn't stop giving him warnings about the car. Remus can do nothing but nod as Sirius and James are screaming out loud in a chant 'Drive, drive, drive the car, gently down the road', since they are so inexplicably _loud_ that Remus can't even hear his parents.

"Yes… yes, I'll watch the gas," Remus shouted loudly to his parents, who are fussing continuously.

"_Don't run into anything_!" Remus' dad says sharply.

"Dad, what would I run into? A tree?" He asked reassuringly. "SHUT UP, YOU GUYS!" Remus yelled at Sirius and James, who immediately stoped and stiffened, still chuckling.

"We'll see you soon." Remus said as a final goodbye, nodding to his parents.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin!" Sirius called awkwardly. "Thanks for letting me stay!"

The Lupins nodded stiffly at Sirius. Remus steered his friends away towards the large van, which Sirius and James immediately started to invade. Remus sighs.

"Get in the front, Peter." He said tiredly to Peter, who climbs into the front and buckles his seatbelt.

Remus buckled himself in, turning around sternly to see James and Sirius chuckling around crazily in the back.

"_Quiet_, you guys!" Remus hissed.

James and Sirius played with the buckles. "Hey, Rem?"

"Yeah?"

"How do these beckle things work?" He asked carefully.

"You click the metal thing into the plastic thing," Remus said patiently, starting the car. "You get it?"

"Er… I think so. Yeah." Sirius answered back.

"START THE DRIVE, MOONY!" James yelled, digging in his suitcase, which was buried underneath his chair. He pulled out his extremely enormous and rainbow rimmed sunglasses, which he put on with a beaming smile. Very toothy. "WOOHOO!" He screamed, and Remus looked toward his parents, who were looking awkwardly and rather worriedly toward the car. Remus gave a half-hearted thumbs up toward them, before backing out of the garage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It seemed like James and Sirius never got tired of being loud. It seemed like their voices never seemed to lose their spruce and their enthusiasm. How much can a person talk without ever getting a croaky voice?

He couldn't remember who – but somebody in the car – had asked to turn on the radio until Remus grew mad from their relentless bugging, and had turned on the radio. And now the two of them were back there, kneeling up in their chairs and ignoring the buckles, throwing kernels of popcorn around while _both_ of them had on the awfully bold sunglasses and singing to the lyrics. Remus didn't even _look_ back there anymore in fright of seeing grease stains on the floor – or worse – _soda_ stains…

He shuddered even thinking about it.

Peter got tired a lot faster. Even though he had agreed to help Remus with the map deciphering, telling him instructions after looking at the roads on the map, but soon afterwards he was groaning about a stomachache and was relaxing in the passenger seat with the map slumped lifelessly in his lap. Remus was sure that he was simply _pretending_ to sleep and _pretending_ his stomachache because he was sick of reading maps and helping Remus. How could anyone truly sleep in such a ruckus?

And Remus…

Remus had a headache.

His mind was throbbing with the constant noise that never stopped and the loudness of the marauders in the back seat. His neck was constantly cracking as he was snapping his head back and forth from the map and the roads. Twice he had considered telling Sirius and James to 'shut the hell up' but he had stuffed cotton into his ears, which helped a tad.

It was growing dark way too soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was past ten at night, the colorful headlights of the cars and streetlights interspersing into a small neon show glinting against the black sky, and everything was quiet.

Oooh, sweet Mother, it was finally quiet.

Remus closed his eyes in the relishing chirping of only the crickets…

But only for a minute.

He did have to concentrate on the road, after all.

Remus found a clearing to pull over in for a moment, just to turn back and perhaps ask for some help driving through the night. He didn't have his headache anymore, but he was tired. Very tired, and it was a chilling night, humid and moist but icy.

It was the first frosty dew of the summer. Remus turned the key in the car for a moment, the car groaning as it gently turned to sleep mode.

The werewolf climbed gently out into the dark abyss of the road, and went into the back to open up the trunk. He fiddled for his suitcase and unzipped it.

An owl chirped in the distance.

He pulled out his pajamas and his nightly bottle of water. Trying not to make too much sound, he carefully rezipped the bag and tiptoed back to the front driving position.

He closed the door shut again, thankful for the dark as he slipped off his shirt and his pants, getting ready to put on his pajamas in only his boxers.

Suddenly, Remus' hand slipped on a thread on his shirt and it pulled into a terrible ripping sound, making Remus yelp out loud and drop his shirt.

There was movement in the backseat and Remus' head snapped over, where Sirius was stirring.

"James…? Is that you?"

"Er – no. Go back to bed, Sirius."

"Am I in a car?" Sirius asked quizzically, and Remus worriedly tried to curl up in his seat to refrain from his almost-nakedness showing.

"_Newcastle,_ Sirius." Remus told him, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. That's right."

There was a small silence, which Remus didn't want to break by rustling into his pajamas.

"Rem?" Sirius asked softly in the darkness, just being a shadowy figure moving slightly.

"Yeah?" Remus replied uncomfortably, starting to shiver.

"Can you join me in the back?" He whispered gently, a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Remus stared into the back. There were two sits that could be folded back, which Sirius and James were using, which weren't connected, and then in the very back there were three connected seats like a big couch. They probably could both fit on the big couch.

"Er, sure," Remus said. "Let me just… uh… change–"

"Change?" Sirius asked rather surprisingly. Remus could hear him gulp rather loudly. "Are – are you _naked_ up there, Moony?"

"No!" Remus shouted indignantly.

"Then… then why can I see your scars from here?" Sirius asked smugly.

Remus made a face at Sirius. "Get back there." He hissed, and quickly slid on his pajama pants and his pajama shirt while Sirius sniggered and moved to the back. Remus joined him silently.

The couch-like seat seemed a lot smaller now that they were both squished back there in the dark.

Remus was lying uncomfortably on the very edge, when Sirius 'tsked' and pulled him closer, Remus stiffened.

"Why are you on the very edge?"

They shifted until they were both somewhat comfortable – as Sirius thought they were – even though Remus was completely tense and uneasy. Their heads were pressed side-to-side, Sirius' face in the crook of Remus' neck, and his hand on Remus' chest lightly. His warm breath kept on gently ghosting over Remus' shoulder, his jaw, his neck, and it made him shiver every time.

"Why did you ask me to sleep with you?" Remus asked gently, and all of a sudden his eyes snapped open at the two meanings of the statement.

"Er… in which sense?" Sirius asked awkwardly from the darkness.

"I-I mean – I mean like – just lying there. Next to a friend. So… laying with a friend. Laying next to a friend. And in our case in this small seat, laying _on top_ of a friend." Remus said, trying to fix up the awkward statement hurriedly.

Sirius chuckled innocently. "Remus. You basically just said that you were getting laid."

Remus' teeth gritted together. "Dirty thoughts, you Sirius Black."

Sirius laughed.

There was another silence. "But honestly… did you have a bad dream?" Remus asked softly, suddenly very aware of the hand that had wandered into Sirius' hair. He jerked it away quickly.

"Don't stop doing that." Sirius said quietly.

Remus' eyes widened. "What?"

"You were massaging my head. It was nice." Sirius said, and Remus let out a quiet 'oh' that Sirius didn't hear. Awkwardly he let his hand wander back up to Sirius' smooth silky hair, rubbing against his scalp.

"Mmm." Sirius said, closing his eyes. Remus couldn't help but feel so inept in this entire situation.

There was another silence.

"I didn't have a nightmare," Sirius finally said. "I… I just needed to hold onto something."

Remus could feel Sirius blush. The werewolf squirmed.

"Then… then why didn't you ask James? Or Peter?"

Sirius looked up, and then wiggled up so the two boy's noses were touching.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you didn't want me here."

Remus grabbed onto his wrists firmly just in case Sirius wanted to leave.

"I don't mind. Not at all." Remus said tenderly.

He half expected Sirius to get up and leave, and halfway he expected him to just nuzzle his neck again.

Sirius sighed and _did_ nuzzle his neck again.

"I guess I just feel more comfortable with you than James or Pete. I never go to James' bed in the night when I have a nightmare or I wanna hold someone. Well… I guess it's not someone. It's only you."

Sirius laughed harshly. "Listen to me. Being all stupid and sappy. I guess I just am in a cuddly mood, Remus. That's all."

"C-Cuddly?" Remus asked uneasily.

"Yeah." Sirius said, and snaked his hand farther along Remus' chest to his stomach… and then his waist… and then back to his stomach… and back to his waist.

Remus drew in his breath as Sirius nuzzled his nose in his shoulder blade and sighed contentedly. Remus' hand was still in Sirius' hair, and every time he stroked his scalp a bit, Sirius would go 'mmm' softly and lean into the touch. It made Remus close his eyes and actually hear a tiny voice in his head, which sounded like Sirius saying 'Remus…' gently.

He didn't know if Sirius was awake or not, but it seemed like an hour later when he simply leaned over and kissed Sirius' temple.

And this time he actually _did_ hear Sirius saying "… Remus…".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus woke up to the chirping of birds and the gentle, soft breathing sounds of Sirius gusting against his neck –

Wait a minute, why was Sirius' breath on his neck in the first place?

Sucking in his own breath, Remus sat up in the seat, taking Sirius with him. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"Bloody Hell, Remus, what's wrong?"

"It's morning, Padfoot." Remus breathed. It was just then when he noticed Sirius' legs tangled in between his own. He tried to stand up, but then in their tangle of limbs Sirius came crashing to floor, tripping over his own feet, and dragging Remus with him.

The seat itself of the car was small and cramped, but the spot _underneath_ the seat was bumpy and even more cramped, and Remus can't help but notice that there are popcorn kernels all around his hand and probably his feet too. Maybe his face too, except that he had just fallen on top of Sirius and Remus' cheek had just contacted with Sirius' lips.

"Woah – _ow_!" Sirius cried out, before pushing Remus off of him and trying to clamber back to his seat.

Remus touches his cheek. There is a softness at that one spot. It's a little wet, a little sticky, but mostly, it's just soft and tender. Softer and more tender than the rest of his body.

Remus passed his unused water bottle to Sirius.

"Dump it on James' face, Sirius. And make sure that some hits the floor, too. I noticed an awfully large soda stain back there on the carpet when… when I fell on you."

Sirius stood up and ducked his head, and moved over to Remus swiftly, smiling broadly.

"And Rem… you should know, I get sappy when it gets dark. Sorry about that… whole thing yesterday."

"That's okay, Padfoot. You didn't really _do_ anything."

"Did it bother you?"

Remus doesn't know what Sirius is even referring too, or what might be bothering him, but he doesn't want to make a big deal out of Sirius' cuddly moods, so he simply shakes his head with a false grin.


End file.
